El Mañana
by Kakushi Miko
Summary: Yo vi aquel dia. Perdi mi alma. Señor estoy bien. Talves en el tiempo... tu querras ser mio...


**El Mañana**

Yo vi aquel día. Perdí mi alma. Señor, yo estoy bien. Tal vez en el tiempo. Tu desearas ser mío. Yaoi. Oneshot y Songfic

Romance, drama, angost

Bueno, ya volví como de costumbre con un fic, con que otra cosa sino? Tengo que decir que este es mi primer Oneshot echo por mi y mi primer Songfic. La canción es de mi banda favorita en todo el mundo: Gorillaz. La verdad que la canción es hermosa y muy triste, a mi parecer. Da como la impresión de que algo muy importante se acaba pero también es el comienzo de algo mas. Ojala tengan ocasión de escucharla para los que no lo han hecho todavía.

Bien eso es todo, disfruten!

Yu Yu Hakusho es propiedad de Yoshihiro Togashi.

Gorillaz (El Mañana, Demon Days) es propiedad de Damon Albarn y Jaime Hemblet.

ººººº

Con aquella opresión en el pecho continuo buscando.

Saltando algunas rocas e impulsándose en las ramas de los árboles, en un recorrido paralelo al rió. Su corriente era muy fuerte y de mucha profundidad, cosa que aumento mas la opresión en el pecho justo sobre su corazón.

Tenia que encontrarlo pronto o si no jamás se lo perdonaría.

-Hiei.- llamo suavemente el zorro plateado, mas conocido como Youko Kurama, el ladrón legendario.

Summer don't know me no more

(El verano no sabe mas de mi)

Eager man, that's all

(Hombre ansioso, eso es todo)

De verdad que estaba arrepentido, como pudo ser capaz de hacer eso? Era el youko mas estúpido del mundo.

Cerro por unos segundos los ojos esperando que estuviera bien, Hiei era fuerte si, pero esa mirada, lo hirió en ese lugar al que tanto trabajo le tomo llegar, y también a si mismo.

Dejo que los recuerdos tomaran lugar en su mente y la despejaran, si perdía el control de sus emociones no lo ayudaria en nada encontrarlo.

Summer don't know me 

_(El verano no sabe mas de mi)_

_He just let me love in my sea_

(El solo dejo mi amor en mi mar)

Se habían conocido de una forma algo atropellada, por casualidad. Quizás demasiada casualidad.

Youko había intentado otro de sus famosos robos, en una zona escondida en las Montañas Muertas. La verdad el tesoro no era lo que le importaba, sino la emoción que provocaba el hacerlo, el robarlo. Tal como lo gatos disfrutan cazando sin importar cual sea la presa. Eso era lo interesante, mientras mas difícil y arriesgado fuera mejor y mas interesante seria.

Pero claro, no se puede ganar siempre, alguna vez tenemos que ceder. Esta vez el reto fue demasiado grande y el Youko termino perdiendo a todos sus hombres y bastante herido. Pero no muerto al menos.

Escapo al bosque, seguido por los demonios-guardias, querían cerciorarse de no volver a ser asaltados por el mismo ladrón. En una ocasión normal Youko los abría acabado enseguida, pero había agotado casi todas sus energías en escapar de las trampas mortales. Ahora lo único que podía hacer era tratar de esconderse.

Se interno en una caverna, con su típica humedad y sensación a putrefacción, algo a lo que uno se termina acostumbrando. Suspiro. Se apoyo en un rincón y se introdujo en las heridas unas cuantas semillas curativas que cargaba en su cabello. Solo pudo cerrar sus ojos unos minutos antes de que sacara sorpresivamente su látigo y golpeara algo.

Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la ligera penumbra, distingo a una niño con mirada de adulto. Un pequeño youkai se dijo Youko. Su látigo se había enredado en la espada que este cargaba.

-Bastante bien para un niño.- le dijo al demonio.

Este solo entrecerró mas los ojos en gesto de desconfianza.-Hn.-apenas emitió ese murmullo y replegó su espada hacia atrás. El youko recogió su látigo de rosa en un movimiento. Era uno, estaba solo, y por lo que veía, debilitado por una pelea reciente.

Seria fácil matarlo, pero no quería desperdiciar sus fuerza en vano.-Lárgate mocoso, vete a jugar a otra parte.

-Hn, ustedes los youkos son todos igual de vanidosos. Y el que debería largarse eres tu, este es mi escondite.

-Que pena pero ahora lo estoy ocupando yo.

-Estoy dispuesto a pelear por eso.- dijo volviendo a levantar su espada en pose de ataque.

-Ja! pues no te ves en mucha condición que digamos.- se irguió en toda su altura, señalando la magulladuras en los brazos y las cortadas en las piernas del muchacho.

-Tu tampoco.- se burlo el youkai. Se observaron mutuamente, calculando. Ambos saltaron y se golpearon con sus respectivas armas, las cuales fueron detenidas por ellas mismas. Solo fue un golpe pero ambos estaban cansados. Terminaron dándose la espalda el uno al otro jadeando.

-No eres tan malo mocoso.-sonrió Youko, eso había sido algo excitante, un enemigo digno de el.

-Hn, baka kitsune.

Abrían peleado hasta matarse, con una sonrisa una sus caras. Pero un grito lo impidió, en el momento justo como si el destino los previniera de un error.

-OIGAN YA LO VI!!!!! POR AQUÍ!!!!!!

Unos youkais de piel parda, armados con hachas y garrotes, se amontonaron en un extremo de la caverna.-Creíste que te dejaríamos tan fácilmente mocoso.

-Miren que no es ese el Youko tan conocido.-grito otro.

-Que importa, de todas maneras los mataremos.- se burlo uno.

Momentos después llegaron los otros demonios que seguían al Youko.

-Oigan ustedes, será mejor que se borren si quieren conservar sus vidas!

-Ja! si como no. Nosotros los vimos primero, los lincharemos y les cortaremos la cabeza para cobrar la recompensa.

-Ganara el que llegue primero!

Ambos demonios, el pequeño youkai y el youko se apoyaron espalda contra espalda mirando fijamente a los que los rodeaban.

-El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo, que tal tregua?

-Hn, bien tregua, hasta que nos libremos de estos estúpidos.

Ambos sonrieron.

Los cadáveres de los youkais yacían en pleno proceso de putrefacción en el suelo al rato. Los dos demonios que quedaron totalmente agotados esta vez pero, a su pesar, se sentían satisfechos. Se sentaron juntos en una pared de roca y trataron de recuperar el aliento. Poco después se rieron en voz baja.

-Supongo que es cierto, mientras mas pequeños son mas irascibles se ponen.

-Y los Youkos mas egocéntricos.

-Debo decir que me sorprendes, y eso es un halago viniendo de mi.

-En serio?.- dijo sin prestarle demasiado interés.

-Si, eres muy rápido.

-Hn, mira que no me había dado cuenta.- replico sarcástico.

-Eres así con todos o solo con los Youkos.?

-Eso no te importa.

-Ja me agradas. Que te parece si en vez de matarnos el uno al otro nos hacemos compañeros.

-Hn, guárdate tu invitación, no me interesa.- el chico ya se levantaba y se ceñía su espada.

-Podríamos robar muchos tesoros y hacernos de un gran reputación.

-Hn.- pero lo miro de reojo, atento.

-Serias muy reconocido y respetado por muchos ladrones.

-Solo quiero ser mas fuerte, es lo único que me importa.

-Eso esta bien también. Trato echo?

-... echo.-y le apretó la mano que le tendia

-Y por cierto, puedo saber como te llamas?

-Hiei... solo Hiei.

_Cause I do know, Lord,_

_(Causa que yo se, Señor)_

_From you that_

_(De aquello tu)_

_Just died, yeah_

_(Solo moriste, si)_

Fueron grandes, una de las mejores parejas de ladrones en todo el Makai. Incluso habían llegado mas lejos a que cuando Youko estaba con Kuronue.

Quizás era porque ellos muy diferentes entre si. Hiei siempre peleando con furia, con emoción, claro que se cuidaba de no cometer ninguna estupidez, pero aun con una forma que expresaba todo lo que sentía dentro de si, el combate era su forma de expresarse.

Youko lo así con frialdad, calculando cada golpe y reacción, para evitar ser tomado por sorpresa en el futuro. Con un rostro de piedra, y solo de vez en cuando sonriendo de satisfacción al final cuando todo salía como quería.

Y por un tiempo todo estuvo bien.

Aunque es claro que con el tiempo también llegan los cambios.

Hubo una ocasión, cuando llevaban bastante tiempo juntos y varias experiencias compartidas, en que Youko llevo la relación un paso mas lejos.

Estaban en el escondite favorito del kitsune, una cueva bastante grande y rodeada de muchas plantas de varias especies. Se sentía a gusto aquí, al contrario de Hiei, sabia que con todas esas plantas alrededor su compañero tenia mucha ventaja sobre el, eso lo ponía un poquito nervioso. Pero no había notado señal alguna de que el youko quisiera librarse de el.

-Hasta que volviste, creí que ya me habías abandonado.-dijo fingido un tono de reproche.

-Hn.- eso le desesperaba al zorro, pero lo ignoraba la mayor parte del tiempo.

-Y te mojaste todo, mírate.

-Fue por alimento, obvio que me ensuciaría en el proceso baka.-Hiei paso por a lado del kitsune, este se levanto, había estado apoyado contra la pared de la cueva. Miro los pescados que Hiei tenia colgados en la espalda con vago interés.

-Que yo sepa, la mayoría prefiere pescarlos con un caña y un cordel o al menos con alguna lanza, no que se tiraran al agua por ellos.-hablaba con una sonrisa divertido mientras encendía una fogata para cocinar la cena.

-Hn, yo tengo mi estilo.-se sacudió sus cabellos, que habían quedado aplastados por el agua.

-Si claro, perdiste la paciencia. Todos los manipuladores del fuego son así, Hiei por que no aprendes de mi, te ayudaría mucho.-Youko ensarto los cuatro pescados en unas varas y los acomodo sobre el fuego.

-Deja de ser tan engreído Kurama.

Youko cerro los ojos, sonrió y se llevo una mano cerrada a la mejilla, con esos gestos graciosos parecía un gatito. A Hiei le resbalo una gota por la nuca, se volteo enojado.-Baka kitsune.

Paso un rato y los pescados estaban cocinados. El koorime tembló un poco.-Hiei tienes la ropa mojada, te vas a enfermar.

-No necesito tus consejos.

-Yo solo decía.-y miro para afuera.

Hie se aguanto el frió un rato mas, pero al ser un youkai de fuego era mas sensible a este. A regañadientes se quito su camiseta negra y la estrujo. Cuando Kurama lo miro, recordó que hacia bastante que no tenia una compañía intima, y Hiei no estaba tan mal que digamos. Sintió una oleada de deseo recorrer por su sangre, un torrente quemante y casi doloroso.

_I saw that day,_

_(Yo vi aquel día)_

_Lost my mind_

(Perdí mi alma)

-Que tanto me miras? Tengo algo en la cara o que?.-murmuro Hiei, no le gustaba para nada lo brillantes que se habían puestos los dorados ojos del zorro.

-Oh, nada en realidad...-este sonreía mientras se acera al sitio en donde estaba su compañero.-Solo pensaba que, aunque seas algo pequeño...

-Hn?.-Hiei empezó a desconfiar.

-Tienes un cuerpo bien formado.-Se sentó junto a el, bloqueado así el camino hacia fuera de la caverna.

-Que con eso? entreno mucho.

-Lo se...- dejo pasar un momento de silencio, intentando seducir al youkai, no deseaba forzarlo, era uno de los mejores compañeros que había tenido, seria una pena que se fuera tan pronto. Además seria mas divertido. El carácter de los youkais de fuego es muy volátil, tanto como su elemento, si quería lograr algo tenia que actuar con mucha prudencia y tacto si también quería no salir muy lastimado.-Conoces la fama de los youkos Hiei?

-La fama de...?

-Somos excelentes amantes.-con mucho cuidado acaricio la mejilla del pelinegro. Una piel suave y tersa, deliciosa. Hiei se la quito de un manotazo, mmm esta bien que se resista, eso solo hace a la joya mas deseable.

-Y yo para que quiero eso?.-Hiei se mostró enojado, no por la indiscreción de Kurama, sino por el echo de que la caricia le había gustado por un segundo. Ese tipo de sentimientos lo enfadaban, lo hacían ponerse de forma defensiva.

-Solo pensaba que ambos somos compañeros, y entre los dos podríamos satisfacer "ciertas" necesidades.-de apoco había adquirido un tono seductor.

-Que necesidades?

-En las que se necesita una compañía mucho mas cercana de otra persona.- ahora el zorro tenia acorralado al koorime contra la pared y apoyo una mano al costado de su cabeza.

-Yo... yo nunca estuve con nadie.-confeso ingenuamente Hiei, arrepintiéndose después al ver la sonrisa del Youko.-De que te ríes?!

-Eres virgen?.-amplio su sonrisa, eso le gustaba aun mas.

-... No! déjame en paz!-un rubor apareció en sus mejillas. Quiso golpear su cara, quebrar su burlona sonrisa, pero el zorro atrapo su puño y lo acerco mas hacia si.

-Tranquilo, no me burlo de ti. Además yo puedo enseñarte sobre el tema, estoy seguro que te fascinara...

-Ah?... espera! Que haces...!-su frase nunca fue completada, la boca del Youko invadió la suya con rapidez. Se resistió... al principio.

Mas avanzada la noche ambos se encontraban debajo de una manta vebetal que el kitsune había creado. Este miro un rato la luna, algo cansado, y luego a su pequeño colega a su lado, pensó en lo terriblemente vulnerable que se veía dormido. Trato de quitarse ese pensamiento como alguien que espanta una mosca de un manotazo, y concilio el sueño. Mañana seria otro día mas de trabajo.

Lord, I'm fine 

_(Señor, yo estoy bien)_

Maybe in time 

(Tal vez en el tiempo) You'll want to be mine 

(Tu desearas ser mío)

Mucho tiempo paso después de esa noche.

Y las cosas seguían mas o menos igual que siempre, enfrentándose a los demonios, robando tesoros y vendiendo los que no valían la pena. La relación, Youko reparo, se iba estrechando cada vez mas. Hiei le conto, algo que muy rara vez hacia, que estaba en una búsqueda de una hermana perdida y una gema de Koorime. Ese parecía el único tesoro por el que podría llegar a tener un genuino interés. Las Hiruisekis son muy codiciadas en el Makai.

El trato de Hiei para con el se iba ablandando, una vez le sonrió, sin ningún rastro de malicia, un cosa increíble de ver, una verdadera sonrisa; y le había gustado. Cada vez se trataban con mas calidez.

Una noche, después de escaparse de un grupo de demonios, Kurama supo que su relación ya era mucho mas que de compañeros o de un gran amistad.

Estaban muy heridos, otra vez se les habían metido la pata confiándose.

-Eres tonto, como te plantas delante de ellos así como así? Querías perder la cabeza, literalmente hablando?.-el zorro vendaba parte del cuello de Hiei, tenia una pequeña línea de sangre pero no era mortal.

-Hn, salimos vivos ya que importa.-miro enojado a la pared.

-Ya me tienes harto con tus hns sabias? Ya termine.

-...estúpido.- Y se fue a un rincón dándole la espalda. Ambos estaban enojados el uno con el otro.

_Don't stop the buck when it comes_

(No detengas el animo cuando eso llegue) 

It's the dawn, you'll see

(Eso es el alba, tu veras)

Youko se apoyo contra el otro extremo de la pared y cerro los ojos. Cuando estaba por quedarse dormido sintió una presencia sentándose a su lado. No se sorprendió demasiado cuando algo presiono sus labios. Con gusto respondió al beso y abrazo al pequeño cuerpo contra si.

Ya era costumbre tener estos encuentros, no era nada anormal, muchos demonios tienen esos tratos en ese mundo. Al kitsune le pareció que era como un pequeño niño en busca de afecto, que lo necesita desesperadamente después de toda una vida de soledad. Y se descubrió a si mismo que con gusto estaría dispuesto a dárselo.

Cuando lo tuvo debajo de el gimiendo y rajuñando su espalda escucho algo entre esos gemidos que lo dejo anonado. Aun así continuo hasta que su propio cuerpo estuvo satisfecho y el de Hiei. Este se durmió casi inmediatamente, en un sueño profundo que solo tenia después de esos encuentros.

Se lo quedo viendo dormir, con algo de seriedad. Estaba algo alterado, algo se salía de su control y eso no era nada bueno, para nada. Hiei le había dicho "te amo", si lo había oído bien, quizás no se dio cuenta de que lo dijo, estaba fuera de si en ese momento, quizás tampoco se escucho decirlo. No, no se había dado cuenta sino no estaría durmiendo tan placidamente como lo hacia.

Como había pasado eso? talvez sucedió cuando se vieron por primera vez, no era por presumir pero el youko causaba ese efecto en algunos de los que conoció, y ese sentimiento evoluciona tan lentamente que se hizo inevitable que fuera a salir a flote en su conciencia.

Pero ese no era el problema, ya muchos antes de él se habían perdidamente enamorado del zorro plateado y mirada de oro. Demonios y apariciones que habrían dado lo que fuera con tal de permanecer a su lado, y que cayeron en una tristeza mortal o un resentimiento contra el destino al haber sido abandonados por el astuto zorro, escapando como el agua cuando resbala por las manos del pobre que intenta contenerla.

El problema era este. El Youko rememoro todas sus experiencias y momentos que los tuvo con el singular youkai, el era todo lo contrario a el, siempre. Y se topo con que el también sentía un vago cariño hacia el! Ese vago cariño podría llegar a convertirse con el paso del tiempo, tal cual cuando se germina una semilla y se le da paciencia y alimento, al final quedaría atrapado por ese fuerte y peligroso sentimiento en el que Hiei cayo: el amor.

Eso no era bueno, si llegaba a amar a ese demonio se debilitaría, eso es lo único que causa ese molesto sentimiento. Se preocuparía solo por el, nada mas le importaría.

Sus enemigos se daría cuenta y tomaría ventaja de eso, le tenderían emboscadas, tratarían de herirlo a través del koorime.

O lo que podría ser peor, Hiei se cansaría del Youko, su simpatía hacia el desaparecería y se iría libre como el viento para siempre, siendo esta vez el zorro quien quedara con la tristeza y soledad.

Tenia que hacer algo, y pronto.

Money won't get there 

_(El dinero no alcanza allí)_

_  
Ten years passed tonight_

_(Diez años pasaron anoche)_

_  
You'll flee_

(Tu escaparas)

-Estas seguro Kurama?

-Por supuesto, escuche que por allí tienen un gema preciosa, con un brillo distinto a las lagrimas de Koorime comunes, tal vez sea la que buscas.

Hiei dudo, sondeo la zona con su tercer ojo, que hacia relativamente poco que se lo puso, hace unos siete años, no encontró nada allí.

-La zona esta protegida con hechizos para evitar ese tipo de cosas.-Youko señalo con un dedo hacia su frente.

-No quiero ir allí, no me gusta, tengo un mal presentimiento Youko.

Ya comenzaba a atardecer, la maleza de la zona era muy oscura, que espantaba a los que quisieran acercarse. Una especie de castillo, no demasiado grande, apenas alza una cúpula por sobre los árboles.

-Estudie detenidamente la zona, no tendremos ningún problema.

-Aun así...

-Hiei confía en mi.-y el zorro le sonrió.

El medio koorime lo miro, y después, por mucho que no le gustaba hacerlo, se rindió.-Esta bien zorro.

Kurama le dio indicaciones para que fuera a una determinada dirección por un costado, Youko iría por la otra y de esa forma entrarían fácilmente, los guardines se encontrarían ya lejos del castillo vigilando por otra parte mas lejana como parte de su ronda normal. A Hiei le pareció un poco extraño, si tenían un gran tesoro como era posible que mandaran a todas sus fuerzas lejos de sitio a custodiar? El lugar estaba escondido si, pero aun así...

El zorro se encamino y Hiei no tuvo otra que seguir también adelante. Siguió por unos metros y ya estaba cerca del lugar...

Pero de pronto unos demonios le cayeron encima de sorpresa. No tuvo tiempo para reaccionar y quedo bastante lesionado, su brazo derecho quedo inutilizable. Se estrello contra un arbol quedando tendido en el suelo.

Sintió como le subía la dolorosa sensación que produce una costilla rota, pero se alivio por no tener dificultades en respirar. Sus ojos rojos despedían enfado e incredulidad. Hiei tuvo la impresión de que todo eso había salido demasiado bien para ser casualidad, o no seria que estaba todo planeado y el solo cayo en la atrapa con un idiota... pero eso significaba que... no... eso no podía ser...!

El Youko se detuvo, con el sabor amargo de la culpa en su boca, pero tenia que librarse de Hiei. Además no seria tan malo no? talvez le crearan problemas y después se iria enojado no? Yo no puedo ser débil no puedo, se decía el kitsune. Pero intuía que no podría dar un paso mas, sus pies se hacían cada vez mas pesados mientras mas se alejaba. Eso que hizo no estaba bien, pero que importaba, muchas cosas malas sucedían en el mundo y nadie se enteraba.

De repente el suelo vibro y al darse vuelto vio una explosión de fuego a lo lejos, los árboles cercanos se incendiaron, y le pareció escuchar un chillido lejano.

-Hiei...-susurro con terror.

No podía abandonarlo, ya no, ya era muy tarde pero tenia que ir con el, solo no podría contra ellos. Estaba arrepentido, y si Hiei moría? Oh Inari por favor no! Lo siento!

Corrió tan rápido como pudo al lugar de la explosión.

_If you do that,_

_(Si tu haces eso)_

I'll be some

_(Yo haré algo)_

_  
To find you_

_(Para encontrarte)_

Hiei corría tan rápido como podía, sosteniéndose su brazo derecho que dejaba un rastro de sangre. Con lo ultimo de sus fuerzas convoco algo de fuego que calcino a unos cuantos, y ahora intentaba huir.

Por dentro estaba vació, y completamente solo. Que mas daba, podía haberse tirado al suelo y dejar que lo mataran, pero por orgullo prefería moriría peleando.

La maleza pasaba por sus costados a gran velocidad, y delante de el un resplandor anaranjado lo cegó un segundo. Se detuvo bruscamente. Estaba atrapado. Justo unos metros mas adelante se abría un precipicio increíblemente grande para que el pudiera saltarlo y no parecía muy probable que alguien sobreviviera a la caída a pesar de que había un rió en el fondo.

Se volvió hacia sus adversarios, tenia que pelear.

Eran demasiado fuertes, y con esas heridas les facilitaba mas las cosas. Solo alcanzo a matar a uno antes de caer de rodillas al suelo. Se había acabado, en cierto sentido la idea no le desagrado del todo, su sufrimiento tanto el físico con el mental acabarían. Espero a que terminaran, recibir el ultimo golpe.

Pero de repente uno de estos es comido por una enorme planta roja. Los demás se ponen a pelear contra el vegetal la visa sorprendida del youkai.

Y escucha que alguien lo llama. Lentamente mueve la cabeza abatido para ver al zorro acercándose. Por unos segundos se queda paralizado. Como se atrevía a volver después de todo? Lo miro con odio, ante esto el youko se detuvo.-Hiei...

-Como te atreviste... a volver?

El kitsune no supo que contestar. Con mucho esfuerzo Hiei se levanta sosteniendo su lacerado brazo.-No soy estúpido, ya me di cuenta que querías deshacerte de mi, así que vete yo me matare solo.

-No Hiei yo no quería esto.- el zorro intento acercarse. Sentía unas punzadas en lo que seria el corazón, acaso le dolía que dijera eso? de verdad le importa tanto el pequeño demonio?

-Mentiroso! No puedes ni tan siquiera dejarme ir en paz?! Eres un maldito sádico! Me das asco! Te odio!- Hiei perdió el control, a estas alturas ya nada le importaba.

-MALDITOS!!! OJALA SE PUDRAN EN EL INFIERNO!!!

Un youkai moribundo les grito mientras les lanzaba una bola de energía verde. No pudieron moverse a tiempo. El borde del risco en donde se encontraban se partió en pedazos y ambos cayeron al abismo.

Kurama, que no esta lesionado, convoca a su látigo, lo lanza y se enrosca en una roca saliente de la pared. Con el otro brazo atrapo la mano de Hiei. Quedaron suspendidos en el aire. Youko llamaba al koorime que se hallaba momentáneamente inconsciente. Abrió sus ojos y miro a su compañero, un brillo de desprecio apareció en ellos.

-Te odio Kurama.-fue lo ultimo que dijo mientras con lo poco de sus fuerzas alzo su otro brazo agarrando la mano del zorro que lo sostenía, esta quemaba como el mismo fuego. El zorro no puedo soportar el agudo daño. Lo soltó.

Esos momentos le parecieron casi eternos a Kurama, viendo como Hiei se precipitaba al vació. Y sus ojos, esos ojos de rubí brillaban llenos de odio, pero debajo de eso le dio la impresión de que había algo mas. Una antigua y profunda tristeza.

Desapareció el las sombras del fondo.

_I saw that day,_

_(Yo vi aquel día)_

_Lost my mind_

_(Perdí mi alma)_

_Lord, I'm fine_

_(Señor, yo estoy bien)_

_Maybe in time_

_(Tal vez en el tiempo)_

You'll want to be mine 

_(Tu desearas ser mío)_

Pasaron dos días después de eso.

Kurama no dejo de buscarlo. Con esa sensación que no lo abandonaba, se sentía... pues mal por lo que hizo. Esa era la culpa? Nunca antes pensó que eso fuera real y menos que llegara a tenerla. Solo pensaba en su pequeño koorime y como lo había visto... espera dije mío? Pensó Kurama con perplejidad. Si, después de todo había caído en el hechizo al que tanto temía.

Y en esto pensaba cuando en una rama vio que colgaba un jirón de tela negra. Lo tomo en su mano, estaba seco, señal de que hacia rato que llevaba ahí. Miro por alrededor, no sabia exactamente que encontrar.

Encontró rastros de que alguien había paso por allí recientemente. Unos metros mas adelante el rastro de sangre seca en la vegetación se hacia evidente. Volvió a sentir esa sensación de pesar pero amplificada.

En la base de un grueso árbol se había apoyado el demonio de fuego. Se había vendado parte del brazo con trozos de su ropa pero no servia de mucho. Parecía que se había arrastrado solo para sucumbir allí.

Youko quiso acercase pero un aire caliente se elevo de repente. Hiei apenas si podía abrir un poco los ojos, esto eran vacíos.-Déjame solo.

-No.-apenas pudo decir, estaba intimidado por la mirada del youkai, le hacia sentirse mas culpable.

-Déjame morir. Este es mi castigo por ser tan idiota para caer en debilidad. Te amaba Kurama. Pero ya me di cuenta de que a ti solo te importa tu bienestar, me das asco. Te odio. Ahora déjame solo!

Que podía decir? Nada, si había intentado matarlo, y cuando eso pasaba recién se daba cuenta de lo importante que era para el. Que patético. Hiei tenia razón, el había echo que lo odiara.

-Bien, lo entiendo.-dijo Youko.-Y aun que se que no me crees ya, me preocupo por ti. Yo...- pero no pudo decirlo. No sabia decir esas palabras.- no voy a dejarte solo aquí.

El zorro cargo al koorime, protesto, Kurama recibió muchas quemaduras pero las soportó. Se las merecía. Poco después Hiei quedo inconsciente.

_I saw that day,_

_(Yo vi aquel día)_

_Lost my mind_

_(Perdí mi alma)  
_

_Lord, I'm fine_

_(Señor, yo estoy bien)_

Anochecía.

Kurama se alegraba de que sus semillas pudieran curar la mayor parte del cuerpo del koorime. Largo rato se lo paso viéndolo y reflexionando acerca de todo. Y se dio cuenta de que no podían seguir así.

Hiei con lentitud abrió los ojos. Todo estaba oscuro, cuando se acostumbro a la penumbra se encontró con el youko mirándolo. Eso le puso incomodo, ya suficiente había tenido como para que ahora lo viera así. Se sentó, el movimiento le dolió un poco, suspiro perturbado. Tenia pensado irse de allí sin decir nada, para que si ya no había nada que hacer.

El zorro se lo impidió. Le puso los brazos encima y le susurro al oído.-Es de noche Hiei, mejor espera hasta mañana.

Este no dijo nada, le gustaba cuando el youko lo abrazaba así, lo hacia sentirse seguro, aceptado, casi querido. Nadie quería estar con el, ni siquiera como compañero. Sabia que a el no se le permitía eso por ser un Imiko pero... No! no volvería a caer de nuevo, no debía.

Se quedo en silencio dejando que el youko siguiera abrazándolo. La tristeza embargo el corazón del zorro plateado, ni un hn le dirigía ahora.-Hiei... lo siento...- nada, ninguna reacción, como si ya no existiera para el.

Fantástico, cuando al fin encontraba algo realmente valioso en el mundo, algo que hacia que su corazón se acelerara cuando lo tenia cerca, algo que merecía el interés y cariño del legendario ladrón, ese algo que era el corazón del niño prohibido del makai, lo echaba todo a perder. El pensar en que no volvería a verlo en esos desesperantes días pasados calo muy profundo en el. Hiei era como el, un solitario incomprendido y de corazón inalcanzable para cualquiera.

Pero si el youko seguía siendo como era solo le causaría dolor al pequeño demonio. No podía permitir que eso pasara. Debería dejarlo ir.

_Maybe in time_

_(Tal vez en el tiempo)_

_You'll want to be mine_

(Tu desearas ser mío)

Pero le era demasiado difícil despedirse de el. De su demonio de fuego.

No podía decirle nada. Lo había traicionado. Deseaba poder demostrarle lo mucho que significaba para el.

Con sorpresa Hiei sintió que el youko se acariciaba el cabello de forma lenta y pausada, como si quisiera disfrutarlo el mayor tiempo posible. Y lo beso, no se movió, su mente aun intentaba procesar lo que sucedía. Reacciono con brusquedad rompiendo el contacto y tratando de alejarse del zorro. Este lo persiguió arrastrándose y poniéndose encima de el.-Déjame zorro estúpido!... mmph!

Sus muñecas estaban atrapadas por los fuertes brazos del kitsune. Hiei lucho para liberarse, una cosa muy difícil de hacer, porque en parte no lo deseaba. Una mano osada se deslizo por debajo de su camiseta, recorriendo todo su pecho. Hiei gimió, y Kurama aprovecho eso para meter su lengua en su boca y jugar con la de el, que huía de su toque. El demonio de fuego tiro del cabello plateado, pero su resistencia empezaba a flaquear.

Con su mano libre busco en el suelo de la caverna algo, lo que fuera. Su mano toco un objeto. El kitsune rompió el beso y tuvo contacto con algo filoso que se apoyaba en su cuello.-Es suficiente.-hablo Hiei intentado mantener el control. Tenia una katana en la mano.-Ni intentes llegar mas lejos.

Kurama lo miro un momento, tenia esa mirada seria que tanto le gustaba. Tomo el filo de la espada con sus delgados dedos pero no la aparto. Sonrió.-Esta bien pequeño...-incluso parecía un poco feliz. Presiono el filo contra su cuello haciendo que un hilo de sangre brotara.-Si e de ser asesinado quiero que seas tu quien me mate.

-Que?... Hey!.-Hiei no se atrevió a usar el arma mientras Kurama abajaba a su mejilla.-Detente!...-casi grito al sentir la cálida lengua del zorro lamer su oreja, un sonrojo subió a las mejillas del youkai, pequeños escalofríos placenteros corrían por su espalda. Con los ojos cerrados mareado por el aroma del zorro, poco a poco el placer se apoderaba de el.

Maybe in time 

_(Tal vez en el tiempo)  
_

_You'll want to be mine_

_(Tu desearas ser mío)_

La espada cayo al suelo.

Kurama le subía la camiseta negra. Empezó a besar y lamer el pecho de Hiei, este ponía sus manos en sus hombros tratando de quitarlo de encima, sus ojos apretados con fuerza intentando huir de esa poderosa sensación. El zorro se había acomodado entre las piernas del youkai, disfrutando del calor del pequeño que se retorcía debajo de el.

-Basta... ah!- gimió Hiei ladeando la cabeza, el zorro había atrapado con la boca uno de los pezones, lo presionaba, hacia círculos alrededor de el. Después de unos minutos de jugar se levanto para verlo y sonrió satisfecho continuado con el trabajo. Lo sentó y con un movimiento rápido le quito la molesta prenda, lo abrazo de forma posesiva, con una mano sosteniéndolo por la espalda y la otra su cabeza que caía hacia atrás, saliendo de su boca suspiro tras otro.

Lo dejo otra vez en la cama donde había descansado, los ojos de Hiei cerrados con fuerza, un ligero rubor, el sudor empapando su piel. Tal vista encanto al zorro ladrón. Pronto tubo la magnifica figura del youkai desnudo y los brazos extendidos, jamás olvidaría esa imagen de eso estaba seguro.

Dejo a su mano recorrer su pecho, y descansarla en su abdomen. Lo sentía subir y bajar con rapidez, y los fuertes jadeos de Hiei. Le puso una mano en el cuello y trazo una camino de besos desde el omblgo hasta el cuello. Hiei se llevo una mano a la cara intentando que el zorro no lo viera así, tan perdido en sus caricias y movimientos.

Entreabrió los ojos, totalmente nublados, cuando Kurama aparto su mano mientras besaba su mejilla cariñosamente. Un hilito de saliva corría de la comisura de su boca mezclándose con el sudor circundante.

Kurama siguió con sus caricias a la vez que el mismo se acodaba mejor entre las piernas del youkai. Solo al ultimo momento Hiei se dio cuenta de que Kurama también se había quitado las ropas y con un brazo le levantaba su pierna izquierda. Abrió grande sus ojos con sorpresa casi asustado. De una embestida Youko lo poseyó. Hiei grito.

_Maybe in time_

_(Tal vez en el tiempo)  
_

_You'll want to be mine_

(Tu desearas ser mío)

Le dio unos minutos para que se acostumbrara a la intromisión, después comenzó a moverse primero despacio y cuando encontró un ritmo agradable empezó a incrementar la velocidad. Hiei se dejo llevar por el ritmo del youko, sin poder contener los gemidos que escapaban de su boca, llamando al zorro por su nombre.

-Kurama ah!... ah mmm ah aah! Kurama! Aaah!

Youko escondía la cara en el cuello de Hiei, a veces besándolo a veces mordiéndolo, jadea y soltaba algún pequeño gemido. Se sintió pronto a llegar, con una mano sostenía su cintura y la otra la mando mas bajo para estimular mas al koorime. Hiei lo abrazo con fuerza deseando que nunca se separan.

En aquel ritmo desenfrenado Hiei llego al orgasmo con un grito. Poco después el Youko lo siguió.

Ambos se quedaron así, Youko se apoyo en un costado y lo abrazo. Tomo una de sus manos y la beso tiernamente, luego entrecruzo sus dedos con los suyos. Hiei se recostó en su pecho y cerro los ojos cansado.-Te amo Kurama... a pesar de todo...-susurro en voz baja.

Youko desea poder decirle lo mismo pero las palabras no salían de su boca, simplemente no sabia como hacerlo.

Antes de que amaneciera el zorro volvía a la caverna. Se inclino ante el lecho y le hizo inspirar a Hiei el aroma de una flor que había ido a buscar.-Polen de la flor del sueño, con esto te olvidaras de mi Hiei, absolutamente todo. Es lo mejor para ti.-su voz sonó un poco quebrada.

Después se fue muy lejos y nunca volvió a ver a Hiei.

_Maybe in time_

(Tal vez en el tiempo) 

_You'll want to be mine_

_(Tu desearas ser mío)_

Muchos años después.

En una ciudad muy particular del Japón, un chico de pelo rojo, llamado Suiichi Minamino en ese mundo se despertaba. El ensayo que tenia que presentar al día siguiente en el instituto le llevo mucho tiempo y esfuerzo. Un par de horas antes cuando termino recargo su cabeza en la mesa y se quedo dormido.

Soñó con el pasado. Cosa normal para el. A los diez años de edad recupero la mayoría de sus recuerdos pero no todos y a veces le llegaban en forma de sueño. Para Kurama, su verdadero nombre, eso estaba bien.

Cuando abrió sus ojos de un bello color verde se encontraba atontado, miro alrededor para confirmar que aquello había sido un sueño, no, recuerdo, y que ahora tenia una vida distinta y, por que no, satisfactoria.

Escucho unos golpecitos. Giro la cabeza como búho sin encontrar nada. Otra vez nuevos golpecitos. Sonrió nervioso al hallar el origen del disturbio. Un pequeño demonio con cara muy molesta esperaba a que se le abriera la ventana.-Perdona Hiei! como había mucho viento la cerré.-exclamo sonriente su disculpa mientras abría la misma.

-Hn, baka kitsune. Estudiando hasta tarde de nuevo?-murmuro con su seriedad tan común en el viendo el escritorio atestado de papales tal como el que tenia Kooenma.

-Eh si, ya me conoces, como un ningen ja ja.-una gotita le resbalo por la sien.

Hiei suspiro, ya estaba acostumbrado a las excentricidades del zorro. Unos brazos se cerraron alrededor de el, el pelirrojo escondió su rostro en su cuello.-Kurama?

-Cumplí con mi promesa Hiei. Ahora si puedo decirlo, Te amo.-sonrió Kurama feliz cerrando los ojos y disfrutando del momento.

Hiei no entendía a que se refería el zorro, pero inexplicablemente para el se sintió cálido por dentro en su corazón. Sin preguntar devolvió el abrazo a Kurama correspondiendo a sus sentimiento. El pelirrojo le tomo un mentón y deposito un tierno beso en los labios de Hiei.

El koorime tuvo una sensación de nostalgia, como si hubiera esperado eso por años.

Te prometo que volveremos a estar juntos el día en que aprenda a confiar y no tener miedo, ese día podré decirte esas palabras que tanto esperas escuchar... Susurro un zorro plateado a un dormido koorime antes de desaparecer de su vida por mucho tiempo...

Como fuera ya no importaba. Estaba con el zorro. Y ahora todo estaría bien.

_Maybe in time_

(tal vez en el tiempo) 

_You'll want to be mine_

(Tu desearás ser mío)

ººººº

FIN 

ººººº

Reviews plis.

Sayonara bye bye.


End file.
